Change Of Mind
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Alternate Universe, Alternate Couple: Flute is a young woman born and bred in aristocracy and hating it, Vocal is a clever, cunning and sly slave wanting freedom...what would happen if these two met? Read and Review, please! ^_^
1. Prologue: Flute

**Change of Mind**   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Prologue_

  


_Author's Notes: Hello! If you liked my Catching Innocence Offguard fanfic, you just might like this one! While this one isn't going to have rape (at least, I haven't planned it yet), it WILL have scenes where two people make love (note: just going at it doesn't mean your making love!). Also, I hope you review this fanfic and tell me if you like it or not, and tell me if there's any points I need to work on. Flames will be deleted, by the way. This is an alternate universe fic, and I hope you give it a try. ^_^ I will NOT WRITE MORE THAN THE PROLOGUE UNLESS A FEW PEOPLE REVIEW WANTING THIS TO BE WRITTEN OUT. This prologue just gives you Flute's beginning...a taste of the story.___

_- - -___

Flute was a perfectly normal young woman. She was elegant and smiling, she danced exceptionally well and laughed at all the good jokes. 

That was on the outside. 

On the inside, the real her, she didn't mind dancing, but she hated half the people she had to dance with. She despised sitting next to people she didn't like while they didn't like her, and still have to have a decent and complementing conversation with them. She disliked half the jokes and had to be a pawn of her parents. Forced to be enemies with a person she wanted to be friendly with, born into the chains of 'aristocracy'. 

Oh, how she hated the word. 

Flute longed for an adventure. A moment of excitement that she felt, for love, and for friends. She longed for true love and true friends. 

The only real friends she had right now were Lute and Raiel. Lute was a talented musician renowned for his kindness and beautiful music. Raiel was a pianist known for his kind guestures and sweet smiles. 

Around these two, she felt like a real person instead of a doll, but it wasn't enough. 


	2. Chapter One: Vocal The Slave

**Change of Mind**   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Chapter One_

  


_Author's Notes: I decided to write chapter one without any reviews because, well, the prologue is too short for anyone to begin to see what the storyline'll be. Well, I need at least some reviews to write the next chapter (encouragement...something i'm not finding very much of as of late *sniffle* So many flame emails...) so I know whether or not at least one person wishes me to continue this story. Well, please read and review this chapter! I'm trying to keep Vocal, well, at least Vocal-ish, but note...alternate universe, so events in his life might have changed how he acts._

_- - -_   
  


Vocal had no real name. He had eventually begun to be called Vocal because of two things: He could sing exceptionally well, and he had a very loud and equally foul mouth. 

However, he was a slave. That could never, ever be changed until he found a chance to escape. What few knew one important fact about him were dead. He was dangerous. 

_Very_ dangerous. 

He smirked and licked his lips. Noone could own him, at least, not for long. He looked around the old and dusty cell of what used to be a jail for theives. Now it was a containment area for slaves before they were sold to aristocrats. He had been in this cell many times before, each after killing his master or mistress and each time, the people still living in the home would send him back, frightened beyond thought and too terrified to inform others of his brutal murder. 

For freedom. First he had done it out of necessity, but then he had begun to enjoy killing some. The ones that pestered him or abused him were those he had taken enjoyment out of hearing the final plea of mercy before their death. 

The door to his dark cell swung open, ending his reminscing and thought. The arm that had opened the door belonged to the equally familiar as the cell, slave seller. The grungy man spoke to him in a harsh voice. 

"C'mere Vocal. Once again I find you sent back here for me to earn money off of. Let's see how much money I can earn from you this time." 

Vocal growled, but walked next to the man, following him to the selling grounds. "Old fool. You sell me, they eventually send me back, You sell me again, they send me back. Wont you just free me, you bastard?" 

A fist connected to his pale skinned cheek because of the insult. Vocal hissed at the grungy man. 

"I earn more money off you than any other slave, and for disrespecting me this is also punishment." 

Vocal was about to retort when the grungy man pushed him out into the sunlight where many aristocrats stood waiting for a slave to buy. At the sight of him, the nobles cheered and sneered. The grungy old man spoke up, beginning to boast of Vocal's "good" points. 

He spoke of his good teeth, but dared not have Vocal show them for he had sharp fangs adding to the wild ferocity of him. They were informed of the strength he had, though it was truely more than what was mentioned. Not even the grungy man could fathom what his true strength was, for noone had seen it and lived. A moment of carelessness, that was the only reason those slavers had managed to catch him that fateful day he had come into the clutches of this foul slavery. 

Vocal glared all the while at the aristocrat nobles as his seller finished describing him and began to auction him off to the highest bidder. He was not suprised by the number of people who first began to bid. A smirk started to form on the violet haired slave's lips. 

Fools, bitches and bastards, all of them. Not one willing to face him without the spiked collar that prevented him from using his full power or the cuffs on his wrists that bound him everytime to whoever his master or mistress would be until their death. If the slave died, the master or mistress would still live, and vice versa. The slave would just be unable to harm them unless the cuffs were removed. Convincing the master or mistress to take them off was easy. 

"One hundred and fifty gold pieces!" One male aristocrat yelled. Vocal blinked, suprised. No _aristocrat_ was willing to pay that much for a _slave. _ It wasn't enough as Vocal was concerned, for he was worth far more, but no aristocrat thought a slave worth that much to pay for! His red-eyed gaze pierced through the crowd for the bidder. 

When he did see the man, he noted what he looked like. The aristocrat was dressed in fine, noble clothes of blue and green. His hair was a motley arrangement of grays with a last evidence of dark brown struggling to stay there at the tips. 

An old fool, Vocal thought as he was brought down to the old man. A fool that had bought his death. 


	3. Chapter Two: On The Way

**Change of Mind**   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Chapter Two_

  
  


_Author's Notes: T_T NO REVIEWS?! *cries* Well, I'll write this chapter since I got ONE email about it. Please revieeeew, I BEG OF THEE!!!!_   
_. . .___

Red eyes narrowed impatiently and he fought to supress a growl. Why the hell hadn't the carraige arrived at the old fool's manor yet? Surely an aristocrat having attended the selling area of slaves would live nearby? 

The aging man turned his head to Vocal and rose a white and bushy eyebrow. "I'm not taking you to where I live," he interpretted Vocal's expression correctly. 

Vocal hmphed. "Then where _are_ we going?" 

"I'm taking you to my granddaughter as a gift. It is about time she learned the responsibility of controlling and owning a slave. From your looks, you might e able to teach her things she should know. Perhaps." The old man was obviously hinting him something. "However she deals with you, you are going to be her slave. You will meet her in two days." 

Frustration grw in the demonic slave. "Two days?!" 

The old man looked slightly suprised, "You wish to get to work sooner?" 

_No, it's just I don't like to wait so long until I get to meet the pathetic, obviously ugly, since that's what most tend to be, aristocrat bitch I have to kill to gain my freedom_, Vocal thought silently. 

An idea rose in Vocal's mind and he smiled cruelly, clenching his hand into a fist and punching the carraige door out of it's hindges and sending it flying down to the ground. The old man yelled in suprised as Vocal jumped out and ran. 

The circlets on his wrists prevented him from harming the one who owned him. Right now the circlets prevented him from harming the old man, but he could still fight others, since the old man had not commanded him to not harm others. 

He could hear guards chasing after him due to the yell of the old man and increased his speed. This was a chance to escape slavering, and Vocal was going to try. 

His head collided into a tree and as he fell onto the ground his limbs were tangled in some forest vines. He let out many curses and struggled angrily as the aristocratic old man's guards found and surrounded him, aiming guns and staffs, ready to fire or send out a spell. 

He struggled violently as he was dragged out, and was in return beaten into a bloody pulp. As consciousness left him, he cursed aristocrats and the sick bastard who had first thought of the hellish slavery. 

. . . 

When he awoke, rain poured down upon his bloody, wounded and already soaked to the core body. He groaned and surveyed his surroundings. The jerky motions moving him uncomfortably up and down and making the chains around him rub harshy against his wounded skin was being caused by the carraige he was on the top of and the bumpy road it was crossing. 

Despite the chains, Vocal somehow managed to hug himself to keep what little bit of warmth left inside. It was a futile attempt. 

Vocal growled as he realized he had been chained to the carraige. Not only that, but the aristocrat man and the guards weren't giving him any way to keep warm. The lack of food was something he expected, so he was not angered as much by that. He sneezed. Damnit. He'd thought that he would recieve _some_ kindness from the old aristocrat man. 

It was clear that he had thought wrong. He shook his head to shake some of the water out of his soaked violet hair. 

One guard did have conscience enough to tell him that he had been unconscious for the majority of the two days and that in a few hours they would arrive at their destination. 

"'Bout damn time," grumbled Vocal before recieving a whack over the head with a staff that could reach him. "Shit! Stop that!" 

Another painful hit and a command from one of the guards. "Quiet, slave!" 

His head hurt like hell now along with the rest of his body. 

The old fool's daughter was going to pay for what he was going through. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Decision

**Change of Mind**   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Chapter Three_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Author's Notes: Wai! I've gotten reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you, all who reviewed! And I'm very sorry this took so long to get out._   
_. . .___

Soft light brown hair spilled out in waves as she undid the buns Flute would keep her hair in while she slept. Her eyes held the sparkle of a refreshing sleep as she gazed into the mirror at the vanity she sat by. 

Her parents had been hinting subtly to her that today was going to be a special day for her. 

And so she would expect the worst. Anything her parents thought was good was exactly the opposite of what it would be for Flute: Bad. Horribly bad. 

Flute smiled at herself and she finished putting her hair up into a single bun. Doing so was a difficult task. Her train of thought continued. 

There was one thing that kept her spirits high lately and kept her enduring life. Lute and Raiel were visiting.. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a meek knock on the door as a small female servant peeked her head in. "M'lord and Lady have summoned you, young Miss." 

Sigh. So soon? Flute stood up and rearranged her skirts, checking the mirror one last time to make sure she looked "presentable" as her parents called it, before nodding to the young servant woman. After the servant gave an encouraging smile, she left. 

. . . 

"My dear son..." the old aristocrat spoke politely to a richly dressed man that was much younger than he. 

The richly dressed man smiled and gave a nod. "Is this the gift you intend to give my daughter?" 

Vocal growled in a low tone as his appearance was scrutinized under the haughty blue eyes of the richly dressed man. 

"Watch him, he's tried to escape more than once, and he seems to be slightly...uncouth." The old man warned. The richly dressed man raised an eyebrow. 

The blue eyes irritated him, Vocal decided. "Think you that she might not be able to handle him? Well, that, we shall see." 

The old man pushed Vocal through a door and the purple haired man stumbled in, having not expected the movement from the the old man. 

There were three people in the room other than he. Two males, one sitting at and playing a piano, and a female. 

He blinked. 

She did _not_ look the way he had expected. 

. . . 

The sweet melodic tune emitting from the piano caused Flute to sigh. She leaned on the piano and watched her blonde friend as his fingers played across the keys.   
  
"You're so good at playing the piano, Raiel..." She slowly let her eyes trail up his arms to his face, where his green eyes were shut in the pleasure of playing the music. The only sign of recognition of hearing Flute's words were the increase of color in his cheeks, and a broader smile. 

"If you keep speaking to him like that, he might stop playing," her other friend smiled at her gently. 

Flute laughed. "Alright Lute, then I won't." 

Lute lifted a hand outwards to her and stood from the chair at which he had been sitting. "Would you like to dance?" At a sign of her consent, he led her in a simple dance. 

When the dance ended, the two friends returned to Raiel, who had stopped playing. 

"One, the next dance is for me," Raiel spoke, "and two, we have a visitor." 

Lute and Flute both turned to see a violet haired man standing near the doors, an odd design under each red eye, and chains around his hands. 

"are you the reason my parents told me to stay here in this room?" Flute blinked and stepped closer to the violet haired man. Was he the thing her parents wanted to use to make her "happier"? 

"...itch." 

Lute blinked and made a gesture with his hand. "I beg your pardon?" 

"My lady," the violet haired man lifted his head. "I'm to be your plaything, girl. Your personal slave." 

Flute's parents entered from the other side of the room. "You could put it that way, slave." 

Her mother turned to Flute, wearing her usual pasted on smile. "This if your grandfather, father and I's gift to you." 

The brunette girl's eyes widened. "You're giving me a slave? But what am I supposed to do with him?" 

Vocal grinned. He had been treated so badly coming here, in such a way considered expertly by nobles, and now he was getting thrown at a beautiful, innocent young girl? Getting out of here was going to be a piece of cake, if he didn't run into the old man or the girl's father. 

"We'll let you decide on that," her father spoke. 

Raiel, who now stood at the other side of Flute, did not look happy. He protested the idea of Flute having a slave. 

She looked at the violet haired man as Raiel and Lute politely argued with her parents. She did not want or need a slave, why were her parents giving her one? Also...slaves were human beings just like peasants, nobles and royalty. Flute didn't think it was right to make people slaves. 

The violet haired man's gaze slowly moved from the four that were arguing to her. Slowly, a confident smirk formed on his lips. Flute blinked. What was that look for? 

"You want the slave, don't you, daughter?" The argument found its way to her. Flute thought about it as her father continued. "If you don't want him, i'll have to take him." 

Flute's father was cruel to slaves. In actuality, her father was cruel to anything lower than him in status. Except for his daughter. Lately, he had been civil to his daughter for some reason, even in private. 

Still...she didn't want someone hurt by her father if she could stop it. 

"I'll take him," Flute said. 


End file.
